


1

by voodoobrownie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, EVEN FOOD IS FOOD, EVERYONE IS FOOD, EVERYTHING IS FOOD, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Williel, the angel of the lord.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

“You know, I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline. Watching a little gray fish heave itself up on the beach, and an older brother saying, "Don't step on that fish, Williel. Big plans for that fish." I remember the Tower of Babel, all 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled divine wrath. But come on, dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel. David and Goliath, Sodom and Gomorrah. And of course, I remember the most remarkable event - remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by a psychiatrist, an old copper, and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending, and the rules, and destiny, leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except... well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything.”

“I’m Williel, the angel of the lord.”

Hannibal looked at Will. Shocked. He breathed deep, keeping hidden what went through his mind. He straighted his back and let out a deep breath. 

“you are experiencing hallutinations of the mind, Will, but you must be able to control them. Do not lose what’s real.”

He swiped his tongue past his upper lip. “repeat after me. I’m will graham, we are in-“

“NO ITS NOT TRUE IM NOT LOSING MY MIND.” WILL STARTED SHAKING LOUDLY.

“IM THE ONE WHO GRIPPED YOU THIGHT AND PIGGED YOU TO RENDITION.”

HANNIBAL SUDDENTLY GOT VERY ANGRY AND HIT WILL IN THE FACE “LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT IVE GOT A LIFE AND MOAR IMPORTANT THINGS TYO DO LIKE EAT PEOPLE AND COOK THEM IN THE OPPOSITE ORDERER”

WILL STARTED SOBBING UGLY “BUUUUT I SAAIIIVED YOUOUO I DRAGQUEENED YOU OUT OF HELL!!11!”

A LOUD SWOOSH SWOOSHED AND CASTIEL SCREAMED FROM SOMEWHERE HIGH IN THE ROOM “YOU LYING FUCKTRUCK DON’T SHOW OFF WITH THING YOU DIDN’T DO OR MY STRAIGHT BOYFRIEND WILL SLINKY YOUR DEVINE ASS BACK TO NERNIA”

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE” HANIIBAL YELLED “NO ANGELS ALLOWED DIDN’T YOU SEE THE SIGHS”

CASTIEL STARTED CRYING SO CELESTIAL THAT DEAN APPEARED AND YELLED AT EVEYONE

“WHARES MAI ANGEL. CAS YOUO LITTLE FUCK COME OUT OF THE CEILING”

“BUT DEAN IM NOT ON THE CAILING DEAN YOU CANT BE ON THE CEILING DEAEAN ITS NOT CUZ UR BADMAN IM SPIDERERMAN im on the illuminati equipment”

“YOU LYING AGAIN CAAYAS YOU KNOW WHO LIES LIEARS. UR ON THE CHANDELIER,”

“I SAID GET OUT OF MY COTTAGE YOU GAY ASS BUTTCOCKS” HANNIIBALAL THREW EVERYHTHING OG HIS DEKS “I WILL EAT UR SPYING ASSES”

“ZOMGAIWD HANNIIII U ARE THE CHERTERZOO RIPPER NOOOO” WILLY CRYYDD

“WILL YOU JUST KISS ALREADY”SAM SCREAMEDC AND CUT HIS HAND ON HANINIS CHEAKBONE.

SO THEY ALL HAD MUCH OF THE SEX

THA END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trol fic. Don't get mad at me for that.  
> I had been studying for, like, 9h straight and needed some time off.
> 
> I will write an actual fic about this concept of Hannibal in a spn setting (somewhere around the last week of june), so don't shoot me.


End file.
